Luis had to do problems 27 through 50 for homework last week. If Luis did all of the problems he was assigned, how many problems did he do?
Instead of counting problems 27 through 50, we can subtract 26 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 24. We see that Luis did 24 problems. Notice that he did 24 and not 23 problems.